DE 10 2014 204 287 A1 describes a brake system control unit for a vehicle which is equipped with a hydraulic vehicle brake and with an electromechanical parking brake with two electric brake motors at the wheels of the rear axle. By means of the control unit, the brake system can be actuated such that, in a normal operating mode, the electric brake motors can be automatically actuated for example for performing a parking process. By contrast, in a safety operating mode, an activation of the electric brake motors is prevented. The safety operating mode is implemented during normal driving operation in order to prevent the parking brake being inadvertently activated during travel.